


Sugar Rush

by Lumendea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with the Doctor, Rose and their family both in the present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

Sugar Rush

by Lumendea

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who but the kids are all mine so hands off.

 

AN: Happy Halloween

 

……………Present Time…………….

 

Rose Tyler hated very few things; it was a fact of her nature. She could muster up a tiny spark of hatred for Daleks and Cybermen, but in the end she felt a bit sorry for them. They couldn’t feel happiness or joy or love after all and for Rose that was a very sad thing. With all the joys in her life she just couldn’t imagine that kind of emptiness. She couldn’t fathom ever thinking that it was a good thing. Thus in the end she couldn’t really manage much hatred for even them.

 

However, she had come to hate a few things in life. The Doctor with sugar was at the top of her list. The man, well Time Lord was a menace even at the best of time and with enough sugar in his system he became a true disaster zone.

 

 

that the Doctor got his hands on was at the top of the list.

 

 

which meant that Halloween was evil. He had discovered the day of and day after candy sales and now attacked them with joy whenever he felt the kitchen was running low on sugar. Always the day after Halloween whether it was 2000 or 2079.

 

This meant that Rose was currently walking arm and arm with the Doctor down a street in Salem as dusk fell. He was grinning broadly at the groups of kids running around with their bags full of candy in the variety of costumes. Although, he was now counting Captain Jack Sparrow costumes. The Doctor was up to twenty-two now and grinned as he spotted twenty-three. Turning to Rose, he watched another group of kids gather up candy.

 

“Rose do you think-”

 

“No Doctor, they won’t give you candy,” she said firmly. “You’re too old for trick or treating.”

 

Rose giggled as he sighed and pouted, turning his eyes back to some children getting their bags filled with longing eyes. Shaking her head, Rose leaned against his arm and sighed.

 

“When the kids are born, I promise you can take them trick or treating.”

 

He grinned, clearly excited and asked, “Really?”

 

“Yes, Doctor I promise you can take your five hyperactive children out in pursuit of candy,” Rose assured him with a nod.

 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing, Rose,” the Doctor remarked with a frown and a tilt of his head.

 

Leaning up, Rose kissed his softly and said, “Not if you’re taking them trick or treating.”

 

~*~*~*~*~Future Time~*~*~*~*~

 

“Daddy?” The Doctor looked down at Alex, who was dressed as a twenty-first century astronaut. “Why does Mum only let you take us trick or treating one night a year?” The boy frowned at his father in thought, “I mean we live in a time machine so we could go trick or treating every night.”

 

The Doctor looked across the control room at his wife as she adjusted Abigail’s red riding hood cape and James’ wizard robes.

 

Smiling, he opened his mouth to ask when Rose said, “No.”

 

The Doctor sighed and protested, “But-”

 

Rose shook her head stubbornly and picked up Diana in her arms and repeated, “No. You on a sugar high is bad enough, but I am not dealing with five Time Lords on a sugar high year around.” She laid a hand on the controls, “You go trick or treat with the kids. Enjoy Halloween, eat your candy and drive me crazy for the rest of the night. Then I’ll set the alarm for another 365 Earth days.”

 

Sighing, the Doctor took Sammy’s hand as the little green alien looked up at him, “She didn’t object so much last year when I was up all night,” he followed his kids out of the TARDIS, “Course that’s how we got Diana.”


End file.
